Party Rock
by Sup.I'm.Karen
Summary: When Austin is trying to make Ally get some fun, he introduce her to the viral song Party Rock by LMFAO. But Ally end up getting A little bit too much of party rocking. The current state of Ally can make Austin realize something. (One-Shot) Rated T because I can.


**So, this is my first story and I'm not even sure if anyone will read it. So if you're reading it, thank you for clicking on my story and hope you like it!**

***I do not own Austin & Ally or the song Party rock.**

* * *

I've always trying to make Ally have some fun, be cool and careless. Parties, sports, roller coasters. But somehow she always end up back to cloud watching or reading.

So, as apparently the only fun thing Ally likes is music.

I decided introduce her at the most fun and catchy song ever created. Party Rock by LMFAO.

I had never regretted more about anything before.

On the last few weeks is impossible even talk to her, she always end up ignoring you, putting her headphones back on and dancing around like crazy.

"Everyday I'm shuffling."

Uhg! I can't even hear that sentence anymore! I'm even tired of Ally's voice saying it!

Ok, maybe I'm lying. I would never get tired of Ally's voice. I would never get tired of anything about Ally, she's perfect and I can't get enough of her.

Yes. On these last weeks I realized that I like Ally, I also realized that like her even if she is quiet and shy, the way she always listened to me even if I was saying the most stupid thing.

I was dumb on thinking that she needed to change.

And I have to tell her how I feel. The only problem is that I can't if she continue on this crazy trance. I have to make her stop shuffling and listen to me.

But how?

* * *

"Hey Ally"

"Hey Aust-Wait! It's Lauren Bennett part! _Get Up! Get down! Put your hands up to the sound…"_

Ally was singing and dancing around on the practice room when I entered. She should be working on the store now. But she had been so distracted that her dad decided to work on her place until she get back to her normal self.

"So, All-"

"_Party rock is in the house tonight!"_

"Ally I-"

"_Everybody just have a good time!"_

"Ally!" I shouted and finally get her attention.

"Could you please take the headphones off, I want to talk to you" I asked. She nodded and took the headphones off.

I sat on the piano bench as she followed me.

"So… what do you want to talk to me?" She asked with curious and a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Look, remember that song that you wrote when we tried to know each other better? _It's me, It's you." _I sang the last part softly. She nodded.

"Well, I feel that lately I've been trying too much for you to be me" She looked at me a little bit confused.

"I think I don't get it"

"I mean that I've been trying to change you, make you be my kind of cool, not your kind of cool" I babbled. She just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Aw! Forget it, just go back the way you was before" I said a little bit too fast.

"And, how I was before?" She asked suddenly very interested on the conversation.

"You know, before you got obsessed with that song you used to write on your songbook all the time, you liked to silently read a book when there wasn't any costumers on the store and I always noticed that you smiled on some parts, you liked to pass hours playing random chords on the piano, every Wednesday you got to the park and stared with pretty big brown eyes to the clouds. You used to always pass hour talking with me and I just loved those moments with you." I finished and look up for Ally who was staring right into my eyes.

"Austin, I-I think you thought I was, you know, boring." She said now looking down at her lap.

"What? Boring? Why would you think I thought this way?"

"I don't know, you were always taking me to parties and other things like that, and you always looked so frustrated. I decided to took the whole 'Party Rock' thing to try to be cooler" I was shocked, she was acting this weird because of me?

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way, I-I didn't meant it" I said feeling quilty.

"No, don't feel sorry, It wasn't your fault, I guess I was just trying to impress you" what?

"Hum?" I asked, she chuckled a little.

"I-I kind of- Maybe I-I" she was looking down again.

"Ally" I lifted her chin to look straight in her eyes.

"I like you, I-I really, really like you" I couldn't believe it.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Her face fell.

"I'm sorry, I know you clearly don't the same way-"

I cut her off by softly kissing her lips. I had butterflies- no, birds- no, I had airplanes flying on my stomach. We pulled apart and I saw the most beautiful smile on most beautiful face in the world, then we kissed again, if it's even possible this one was better.

And by now, Party Rock is my favorite song ever.

* * *

**Still reading? Yay! If you liked it review, and I'm planing on write a multi-chapter, so tell me if you liked it. bye 'till next time.**


End file.
